Vert absinthe
by Lili76
Summary: Severus Rogue a toujours été un personnage austère et sévère, un maître des potions dépourvu de patience et d'humour. Il n'a jamais caché la répulsion qu'il ressentait au contact des élèves, et ne s'est jamais préoccupé d'être apprécié. Cependant, un jour, il prend le temps de réfléchir et de se rendre compte à quel point il a changé au cours des années précédentes. OS. COMPLET.


**Défis de la gazette des bonbons au citron**

**\- Theme Challenge : A quel point as-tu changé ces deux dernières années ?**

**\- Défi des belles paroles. ****#7 Chaque blessure laisse une cicatrice, et chaque cicatrice raconte une histoire. Une histoire qui dit : J'ai survécu**

**\- Collectionnez les POP - Ymir - Son regard sévère : Écrire sur Severus Snape ou sur un personnage qui a un regard sévère**

**\- Défi fou - Style : à la troisième personne**

**\- Challenge quotidien des maisons - Gryffondor : libérer**

* * *

Severus Rogue entra dans un tourbillon de robes et claqua la porte de ses appartements d'un geste plein de colère.  
Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et d'un geste sec de sa baguette fit venir à lui un verre de Whisky pur feu. Il en avala une grande gorgée avant de se laisser aller en arrière.

Severus était un homme d'habitude. Depuis qu'il avait mis sa vie entre parenthèses pour expier ses fautes, il n'avait jamais changé de comportement. Il était connu pour être le professeur le plus sévère et le moins impartial de l'histoire de Poudlard. Il favorisait honteusement les Serpentard au détriment des autres maisons, et se moquait d'être insulté.

Il avait les élèves en horreur et les retenues pleuvaient dès lors qu'ils osaient dire la moindre chose.

Parfois, quand il était fatigué d'une longue journée entourés de cornichons sans cervelle, il imaginait le moment où il pourrait se libérer de sa promesse, une fois la guerre terminée. C'était une promesse faite à une morte, mais il comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout.

Pour des yeux verts ensorcelants, il était devenu espion. Et pour les mêmes yeux verts, il purgeait une peine illimitée entourés d'adolescents ingrats qu'il haïssait par dessus tout.

Il s'accommodait de sa vie, aussi morne soit-elle. Il avait pris l'habitude finalement, et Poudlard n'était pas le pire endroit qui soit pour vivre.

Puis… Harry Potter était entré dans sa vie.

A l'instant où il l'avait vu, il s'était violemment crispé, puisque le gamin avait le visage de James Potter.

S'il s'était imaginé qu'être espion était quelque chose de difficile, c'est qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était de voir les yeux de Lily dans le visage de James.

Il avait détesté le garçon de toute son âme. Il l'avait humilié, et s'était déchaîné contre lui. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, un pauvre gosse orphelin qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Et pourtant, Severus n'avais jamais eu le moindre scrupule à se montrer odieux, à l'accuser du pire.

Si le gosse avait craqué, il aurait probablement arrêté immédiatement. Mais… Mais Harry Potter était de l'étoffe des héros malgré son jeune âge.

Le gamin avait tenu tête. Jour après jour, moquerie après moquerie, retenue après retenue, son regard vert brillait toujours autant de défi, et il se tenait toujours autant tête haute devant lui.

Il lui avait fallu quelques années pour se rendre compte à quel point il était pathétique à s'acharner sur un gosse comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, puisqu'il ne voyait que James dans les traits du jeune homme.

Puis… la guerre avait fait irruption dans leurs vies, de façon bien plus franche qu'avant. Voldemort avait retrouvé son corps et une partie de sa puissance. Les attaques de Mangemorts pleuvaient et le Ministère était gangrené par la corruption.

Severus remplissait son rôle d'espion en essayant de ne pas se trahir, pour ne pas être tué. C'est probablement à cet instant qu'il avait commencé à changer. Il n'avait plus l'énergie d'humilier Potter, pas alors qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le libérer de l'esclavage dans lequel il était entré volontairement.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas changé du jour au lendemain. Un jour, il s'était rendu compte qu'il donnait moins de retenues à Potter. Et puis, loin de s'en agacer, il s'était senti… soulagé.

Il se surprenait à l'observer pensivement, essayant de savoir s'il était de taille à lutter. S'il pouvait vraiment changer le monde sorcier en mettant à terre le pire mage noir qui soit.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le jeune homme pour la première fois, il ne s'était pas posé la question : un gamin aussi naïf et inexpérimenté n'avait aucune chance.

Le fait qu'il puisse prendre un temps de réflexion montrait l'évolution du garçon et de son avis sur la question…

Les choses s'étaient soudain accéléré. Potter avait disparu du jour au lendemain.

A une époque, il aurait ricané et probablement prononcé un "bon débarras" sarcastique. Sauf qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'inquiétait.

Pendant son absence, il ne pensait plus au visage de James, mais bien à Lily, sa toute première amie, la femme qui avait ravi son cœur. Et comme Harry devenait le fils de Lily, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du souci malgré lui. Il espérait que le gosse soit en sécurité où qu'il soit.

Quand la Gazette fit état du cambriolage de Gringotts et qu'une photo montrait trois silhouettes sur le dos d'un immense dragon, Severus s'était figé et avait brusquement juré en reconnaissant les cheveux ébouriffés sur l'animal.

Potter bien entendu.

Fou de rage, il avait cassé ce qui lui passait sous la main, maudissant l'imbécile de se montrer aussi peu prudent. Puis, il avait retrouvé son calme tant bien que mal, et il avait rangé le désordre qu'il avait causé. Il ne perdait pas souvent son calme.

Plus exactement, il ne perdait pas son calme avant Potter. Ce gosse avait le don de le faire exploser, en appelant chez lui deux sentiments contraires. Le protéger en mémoire de Lily et l'étrangler en représailles de ce que lui avait fait James.

Et puis… Et puis Potter était revenu à son point de départ. Il s'était introduit dans Poudlard, en plein milieu du nid de serpents. Les Carrow contrôlaient l'école, et quoi que puisse faire Severus, il n'avait pas assez d'influence pour les arrêter complètement.

Lui était arrivé, l'air sûr de lui, tête haute, la flamme du défi brûlant dans son regard vert - vert absinthe, vert poison. Ses cheveux étaient plus en désordre que jamais et il avait encore maigri si c'était possible. Pourtant, il émanait de lui une force tranquille qu'il n'avait pas eu avant de quitter l'école pour partir à la poursuite d'une mystérieuse mission confiée par Dumbledore.

Severus l'avait dévisagé, impassible autant que possible. Il avait été rassuré de le voir toujours aussi têtu et décidé. Comme si rien ne pouvait le briser.

Ça avait été un moment d'éternité. Un de ses instants fugaces qui semblent s'étirer à l'infini pour les protagonistes. Ils s'étaient dévisagés, puis Severus avait incliné légèrement la tête. Une façon de lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Sans le quitter des yeux le jeune homme avait levé sa baguette en l'air et appelé ses camarades à se battre. Et tous avaient répondu, galvanisés par la présence du Sauveur en personne.

A l'instant même où la bataille avait commencé, Severus avait su qu'il ne survivrait pas à la guerre. Il avait trop joué les espions, et plus personne ne semblait savoir où allait son allégeance.

En voyant les élèves qu'il avait mépriser partir en hurlant sur le champ de bataille, comme pour oublier qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants apeurés, et commencer à se battre contre des Mangemorts aguerris, il commença à jeter des sorts dans le dos de ses anciens camarades d'armes. Les Mangemorts tombaient les uns après les autres, sans que personne ne semble se rendre compte d'où venait le sort mortel.

La bataille semblait s'éterniser quand il sentit son bras le brûler. Le Maître le voulait à ses côtés.

Severus prit une grande inspiration et rejoignit Voldemort, le cœur battant.

En entrant dans la cabane hurlante, il aurait du se douter de ce qui se passerait… Il était à peine entré que Voldemort lançait Nagini sur lui, et il sentit le serpent lui déchirer la jugulaire de ses crocs. Il se laissa tomber au sol alors que le monstre face à lui ricanait et lui révélait qu'il n'avait jamais ignoré qu'il était un traître…

Puis il se retrouva seul. Il sentait le sang quitter son corps, et il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas longtemps. Pas assez longtemps pour connaître l'issue de la bataille, et pour savoir si le fils de Lily survivrait.

Dans une demi-conscience, il se retrouva plongé dans les yeux trop verts de Potter. Les yeux de Lily. Les yeux qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de voir toutes ces années. Sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, il sourit en voyant les yeux qu'il avait tant aimé et une larme unique coula de son œil.

Puis ce fut le noir.

En ouvrant les yeux, Severus fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ses derniers souvenirs étaient pendant la bataille finale, et il se rappelait parfaitement de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Nagini lui avait déchiré la gorge.

Et voilà qu'il ouvrait les yeux dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, nauséeux et faible.

Il commença à gigoter et soudain Poppy fut sur lui, l'obligeant à se recoucher en marmonnant. Elle l'examina brusquement avant de profiter de sa confusion pour lui faire avaler de force une fiole de potion. Il reconnut une potion de sommeil sans rêves juste avant de replonger dans le néant.

La seconde fois où il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouva plongé dans le regard vert qu'il connaissait si bien. Les yeux de Lily. Ce fut le prénom qu'il prononça.

Il y eut un rire amusé, le genre de rire qui n'avait jamais été pour lui, et le fichu gosse le détrompa en lui annonçant que la guerre était terminée.

Il lui annonça que Voldemort était mort, définitivement cette fois-ci. Et que lui, Severus Rogue était enfin libre.

Perdu Severus passa la main sur sa gorge et se figea en sentant le tissu cicatriciel. Harry eut l'air moins joyeux d'un coup et il lui raconta qu'il avait appelé Fumseck pour le maintenir en vie, avant de demander au phénix de le déposer à l'infirmerie.

"Chaque blessure laisse une cicatrice, et chaque cicatrice raconte une histoire. Une histoire qui dit : J'ai survécu". C'était ce que disait Dumbledore à propos de la marque qui ornait son bras. Severus refusait de l'accepter, mais le vieux fou y voyait le signe de sa bravoure, parce qu'il portait la marque mais qu'il combattait inlassablement les ténèbres en risquant sa vie.

Il se demanda alors ce que son mentor aurait dit de sa gorge déchiquetée, et du fait que ce soit le Sauveur en personne qui l'ait arraché des griffes de la mort.

Et si Severus était furieux, c'était une fois de plus indirectement à cause de ce satané Gryffondor. Non seulement il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais il avait fait en sorte qu'il soit innocenté de toutes les accusations qui pesaient sur lui.

C'est probablement ça qui prouva au Maître des potions qu'il avait totalement changé au cours des deux dernières années. Il était furieux, mais pas contre Harry Potter - ancienne plaie de son existence.

Il était furieux contre lui même pour s'être montré aussi mesquin et agressif envers un pauvre orphelin naïf qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Jusqu'à ce que la culpabilité ne l'assaille sans répit, il avait ignoré posséder un tel capital poufsouffle, pour s'attendrir du sort du Sauveur du monde sorcier…

Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir réparer ses erreurs, mais en entendant frapper à sa porte, il pensa qu'il serait bientôt fixé. Sa colère s'apaisa et il ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre contenance, avant de faire entrer son visiteur.

Potter bien entendu. Non. Pas Potter. Le fils de Lily.

Il comptait bien se faire pardonner ses torts en lui parlant de la mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il prendrait pour lui le rôle de protecteur - le rôle qu'il aurait dû jouer dès le départ mais qu'il avait oublié.

D'un geste, il fit signe au jeune homme de s'asseoir, lui servit une tasse de thé, et commença à parler, sous un regard vert ensorcelant.


End file.
